Porque su relación tenía principio pero no final
by Mrs. Peter Hayes
Summary: O, al menos, todo sería más duradero cuando la transformase en vampiresa.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p>Es un extraño sentimiento que llena el vacío de mi alma. Es un tira y afloja que nos saca de nuestra soledad más amarga.<p>

No sé cómo explicarlo. Nunca antes me había pasado nada por el estilo. Ella es la niña más simple y caprichosa que he conocido hasta ahora. ¡Y eso que en mi vida he tenido el placer de conocer a muchas chicas, no por nada soy el jefe de los vampiros de Manhattan! Sin embargo...Clary es especial. No sé que tiene, no sé que me pasa con ella. Quizá sea el hecho de está prohibida, es alguien a quien nunca tendré. Tal vez, sea el hecho de que tiene el carácter fuerte y nunca me había encontrado con ninguna chica que, aún loquita por mi, tenga el valor de contestarme como lo hace ella. Creo...que soy un poco masoquista. Me he enamorado de una chica a la que sé que no voy a poder tocar jamás. Tal vez sea eso por lo que me gusta, porque para mí, ella es imposible, está prohibida.

Sin embargo, Clary es hermosa, inteligente y su carácter sólo hace que la desee más. Me da igual si puede matarme al decirle que cada día sueño con ella. Me da lo mismo que no pueda tocarla nunca, porque ella es una Cazadora de Sombras y yo un vampiro, que seamos enemigos y que jamás podamos estar juntos. Yo sé que mis sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros, yo sé que ella siente lo mismo que yo. Porque si no fuese así...¿porqué se pone tan nerviosa cada vez que estoy cerca? Su corazón la traiciona y, aunque intente mostrarse fría ante mi cercanía, yo sé que ella anhela tocarme tanto como yo quiero tocarla a ella. Porque cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, veo fuego en ella, veo necesidad de cariño, de amor, de pasión...pero también veo miedo y yo sé que no es por ella por la que teme, sino por mi. Teme que me acerque y que los Cazadores de Sombras decidan matarme, pero no sé cómo puedo explicarla que no siento miedo alguno...porque si he de morir, prefiero hacerlo con uno de sus besos, rozar sus labios, sentir su piel...es la mejor muerte que podría pedir.  
>Nunca en mi vida creí que iba a estar así de pillado por una persona. Jamás me imaginé que fuese una niña rica que no sobreviviría en las calles si tuviese que pasar una noche por los barrios más bajos, donde yo vivía.<p>

Sonrío de nuevo mientras me siento en mi cama, ahora vacía. Sin compañía femenina alguna. ¡Maldita Clary! ¿Por qué cada vez que intento seducir a alguna chica que pueda brindarme un poco de compañía durante una noche, tengo que pensar en ella? ¿Por qué no desaparece de mi mente cuándo beso a otra?

¿Porqué tuve que ir al Instituto con un ensangrentado Lewis a punto de morir? ¿Porqué no pude dejar de mirarla mientras él se transformaba en un vampiro?

"Porque soy un estúpido" me repito mentalmente. "Porque la he dejado escapar"

Y, sin embargo, siento que la necesito, al igual que necesito mirar sus ojos, sus labios y saber cómo es tenerla. Porque desde que nuestras pieles se rozaron, la he considerado mía.

Ella es todo lo que puedo esperar en una chica, es la perfección personificada, la inocencia, la pasión y la lujuria hechas una.

Clary es...no hay palabras para describirla. Ella es única, es lo que he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Jamás nadie me defendió, excepto ella, aunque luego tratase de intercambiarme por una rata.

Quisiera ir a buscarla, llegar hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo si es necesario con tal de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta, protegerla hasta el final. Quisiera decirla que he sido un estúpido y suplicarla de rodillas si hace falta el que me perdone, bueno, de rodillas no ya que también tengo mi orgullo, pero la arrastraré, la secuestraré si es preciso con tal de hacerla volver.

Porque hace tan sólo unas horas que se ha ido de Alacante con el niño ángel y ya vuelvo a sentirme vacío, incompleto. La extraño, la necesito a mi lado. Hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta...de que me he enamorado de verdad y de que ella es la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, verla despertar cada mañana mientras dormimos abrazados, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, amarla incondicionalmente todos los días, a todas horas, minutos y segundos...y...

...Y apartarla de una vez de ese payaso de Jace.

Ese niñato ingreído que no ha hecho más que intentar ligársela...¡e incluso llegó a besarla delante de mis propias narices! ¿Qué tiene él...que no tenga yo? ¿Acaso Clary está pillada por él?

"Soy estúpido" pensó Raphael. "Tengo que encontrarla como sea".

Tal vez...no todo estuviese perdido...ni tuviesen que ser como Romeo y Julieta...ni tuviesen que estar intentando matarse constantemente. Tal vez, Raphael fuese el único chico al que amaría con la misma saña con la que lo detestaba...

Porque lo suyo era un amor camuflado, de esos imposibles que se apoderan de la mente y el corazón, un tira y afloja luchando por la dominancia, la lucha entre el corazón y la mente, lo seguro y lo arriesgado.

Porque ellos eran la pareja perfecta, el ying y el yang. Ellos se complementaban y su relación tendría principio...pero nunca final.

O, mejor dicho, no tendría ningún final cuando él la transformase en vampiresa.

Pero vayamos por partes, primero había que conquistarla.


End file.
